Comparing
by lilplayer
Summary: Cagalli thinks Kira's hair is boring, Kira agrees so he makes a subtle change, Cagalli doesn't seem to like it...


**Comparing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

Kira glared at his sister "What?"

"Huh?" Cagalli asked in a daze.

"What are you staring at?" Kira questioned annoyed.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at her brothers' rudeness before replying. "Nothing."

Growling Kira returned to reading the newspaper that was currently in his hands. However a few moments later he could feel his twin's eyes on him again.

"Stop it!" Kira shouted.

"Stop what?" Cagalli asked innocently.

Kira huffed. "Stop staring at me!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Cagalli crossed her arms in annoyance but did not look away from her brother.

Kira snapped "Would you please stop it already, you're freaking me out!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes slightly. "You are being overdramatic."

"You would be too if I was the one staring at you none stop for the last 15 minutes." Kira retorted his voice a little calmer.

Cagalli just sighed. "I was just thinking."

It was Kiras turn to raise and eyebrow. "Thinking? About what?"

Cagalli hesitated. "…just thinking about stuff, you know coordinator stuff…"

Now Kira was lost. "Coordinator stuff?"

"Yeah…I mean I was just comparing." Cagalli tried to explain herself.

"Comparing? You were only staring at me, nothing else from what I know, and I am certainly the only coordinator in the room." Kira said his voice showing interest. He was right; it was only him and Cagalli at her kitchen table. The palace staff was not around and Athrun and Lacus had left sometime ago to go shopping.

"No, no, I meant comparing in my mind…I was comparing you and Athrun." Cagalli said in a quiet voice.

Kira looked perplexed. "Athrun and I?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Cagalli took a breath. "Well, it's nothing really, I was just wondering why you don't look like him." Cagalli said simply.

Kira almost fell off his chair. "There are a number of reasons why Athrun and I don't look like each other, family relation is one." Kira said slowly as if Cagalli could not comprehend what he was saying.

Cagalli glared. "NO! Not that you moron. I meant, you are both coordinators, right?"

"Yes Cagalli." Kira said in the same slow tone.

"Stop that, what I mean is, why don't you have any strange…markings?" Cagalli asked as if Kira would know.

"Markings? I don't follow you." Kira said folding his newspaper and setting it down on the table between them.

Cagalli placed a hand on her chin. "You know, Athrun has blue hair, Lacus has pink, why don't you have anything like that?"

"You are upset that I don't have blue hair like Athrun?" Kira asked confused.

"No, I just find it strange that you look so much like a natural. Being the ultimate coordinator you would think that you would have some bizarre hair color or something." Cagalli said with a shrug.

"Not all coordinators look like that you know." Kira said slightly offended.

"I know, but don't you think you got kind of ripped off? I mean brown hair is nothing special." Cagalli said standing up from her chair.

"Anyways I have to go, I have a meeting in a few, and I'll see you later tonight." Cagalli said as she left the kitchen and a bewildered Kira.

Alone and puzzled Kira grabbed a piece of his fringe and inspected it. "Brown is boring." Kira said to himself with a sigh.

"Maybe I should dye it?"

_**Later that night…**_

"Where is Kira?" Cagalli asked as she approached the table where Athrun and Lacus were sitting and beside them were two empty chairs.

"He's not with you?" Lacus asked a bit worried.

Cagalli frowned and took the seat beside Athrun. "No, why should he be?"

"Well, he hasn't shown up yet and Kira is usually so punctual so I assumed he was with you." Lacus said looking around the restaurant to see if the violet eyes man was anywhere to be seen.

"Well he isn't. I'm sure he'll show up soon." Cagalli said and no sooner than she said the words Lacus broke out laughing.

Startled both Athrun and Cagalli looked at their pink haired friend in worry as Lacus tried to stifle her laughter. "

"Lacus are you alright?" Athrun asked concerned.

Pointing a shaking finger behind the two Lacus finally got herself under control. Turing around Athrun and Cagalli were stunned at the sight that greeted them.

"K-Kira!" Athrun gasped also trying to hold back a smile and laugh.

Cagalli simply glared. "What the hell!?"

Kira smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "I took what you said into consideration Cagalli, brown is to boring, so I thought blonde would be a nice change."

Cagalli glared,

Kira smirked,

Athrun laughed,

And Lacus smiled,

"You two really do like twins now."

**A/N: Pretty random eh?**


End file.
